Movie Night
by Serenity - formerly sb1
Summary: It is a late night and the rest of the Titans have gone to bed, which leaves Starfire alone watching her movie…or so she thought.


**MOVIE NIGHT**

**By Sb1**

**I don't own Teen Titans, blah, blah, blah, whatever.**

**It is a late night and the rest of the Titans have gone to bed, which leaves Starfire alone watching her movie…or so she thought.**

Starfire was relieved to be able to have this time to watch the movie she had borrowed from Bumble Bee. The movie was called 'Titanic' and Bumble Bee had offered it to Starfire a week ago. She knew the others wouldn't go for this type of thing, they all had their own interests and she seemed to be the only one who liked romantic flicks. Feeling guilty that she had it for so long now she decided that tonight was as good a time as any to finally watch the dam movie and give it back. While she waited for it to start she heard someone come in through the doors, it was Robin. Embarrassed she addressed him.

"Oh hello, Robin. I was just watching a movie, did you want to watch something on TV, because I can see my movie later, like tomorrow perhaps."

"Don't be silly Star," he chuckled, "You keep watching; I just needed a drink that's all." He strode over to the kitchen and opened the fridge. "So what movie is it?"

Starfire, now even more embarrassed tried to give him a vague answer hoping he would be satisfied with just that. She didn't want to be teased about taking an interest in something someone else didn't like.

"Um…it is just something boring, you wouldn't like it."

"So why are you watching it?"

"I just…well…" Starfire knew she couldn't keep this up, so she gave in. "It is a romance movie and I had really wanted to see it, ever since Bumble Bee told me about it. I've had this movie for so long I never really got a chance to watch, I didn't want to see it with everyone else."

"Why? I'm sure they wouldn't mind, well not too much. "

"Robin, I happen to know I am the only one who likes these sorts of movies."

Robin gave a slight grin and said, "How do you know for sure that you're the only one?"

Starfire blinked at him in curiosity, what was he trying to say? Robin, fearless leader of the Teen Titans, the one who battles any villain who dares to cross his path likes to watch romance? Before she could say anything Robin had taken a seat next to Starfire and leaned back to a relaxing position.

"_I guess he's staying, not that I object but I hope he doesn't hate it too much." _She thought.

They got well into the movie and both seemed to be enjoying it very much. Robin had tried the oldest trick in the book and pretended to yawn, putting his arm around Starfire's shoulders. It was on reflex that Starfire snuggled closer to Robin and relaxed in his chest. The movie was finally over and Starfire sighed happily, because: 1. Her curiosity about it was over and 2. She could give it back to Bee. The out of the corner of her eye she saw a tear drop…on Robin!

"Robin? Are you alright?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, fine." He replied trying to cover up his emotional state.

She put a comforting hand on his shoulder and softly grazed her thumb there back and forth. "Robin, I know you're crying and it's OK to do that. If you wish to hide it that is fine I suppose, but I promise I won't tell anyone. I'll even pretend it didn't happen as I know you wouldn't want anyone else to see that side of you, though no matter what, you're still the same Robin to me…and you always will be."

Robin just stared at her for a moment processing everything she had just said. He finally spoke to say:

"Star, you're right. I don't want anyone seeing this side, but for some reason…it's not so bad showing you, coz I trust you. I guess I'm more comfortable with you than anyone else, and it's because you tend to bring out this side in me, the sensitive Robin. But you don't have to pretend anything with me."

Starfire smiled and gave him a comforting friend-hug, when she pulled away she got up to get something but Robin grabbed her wrist as she did and pulled her gently back down. They were looking into each other's eyes, their faces inches apart, and time seemed to stand still. Slowly they began moving in closer, closer, closer still, and then…._"Oh X-Hal"_ thought Starfire as their lips touched and massaged each other. They got more passionate and embraced each other on the sofa lovingly, tenderly. The jolt of heat that coursed through their bodies, the sensations, it was like fireworks. They held onto each other tighter, more possessively than ever, until at last they broke apart.

"Whoa", said Robin, "Did we just do that?"

"Unless the lip gloss on your mouth was something you put on yourself…" Starfire giggled.

Robin touched his lips and laughed. He gave a sweet smile to Starfire while cupping her cheek. "So I guess this means we're dating now?"

"I suppose it does."

Robin got up and offered his hand to Starfire to help her up, which she gladly took. He walked her to her room hand in hand smiling happily.

"You know something Star? That movie….I don't know it, somehow reminded me of, us."

"How so?"

"Well you know how we're always saving each other in battle, I felt like those character were us. Two people who really loved each other who would do anything in the world for each other."

"So you're saying…you're in love?" Starfire asked sweetly.

Robin then realized what he accidentally implied but then he admitted it.

"Er…yeah. I guess that _is_ true. I love you Star."

"Then in that case, I love you too Robin."

"You're not just saying that because I said it, are you?"

"Actually, I've loved you for a lot longer, I was just afraid to tell you, but not anymore."

They got to Starfire's room and just stood there gazing at each other not wanting to leave the other's sight. Robin held both of her hands and was inches away from her.

"Hey, do you think Bumble Bee would mind if you kept that movie for one more night?" Robin asked playfully.

Starfire laughed. The first time they watched it they just kissed, they couldn't help wondering what would happen the second time. Robin kissed her passionately before he left for his room. They would both be having sweet dreams tonight.


End file.
